


sexX

by greenteaduck



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John follows a lead and Dorian follows John. It's all pretty much downhill from there.<br/>(sex pollen fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexX

Without a word, John walked into the Chief’s office and stood with his hands on his hips. Ready and raring for a fight. 

“There’s going to be a drop off of narcotics on the outskirts of the city at 0400 hours,” he said, plain and simple. He’d gotten the tip about an hour earlier from a witness and, although it had been little more than a time and a location, it was all John could get. No matter how many ‘persuasive’ tactics he had tried.

“And how did you find this out?” Maldonado asked, keeping her eyes on her paperwork. 

“A reliable source.” There was a defiant edge to his voice and the Chief didn’t even bother to hide her eye roll.

"Bullshit, Kennex. Do you even remember what happened the last time you got a tip? We found an officer trapped in a box _as bait_. I don't want you to be the next one we find left to die." Before John could respond, she gave a final pointed look at his injured leg and said, "Don't push your luck."

Maybe that last comment was the reason John had decided to forget about his orders to stand down.

One mistake wasn't going to rule all of his future decisions. Damn his leg and damn everyone else, nothing was going to hold him back. So he worked at his desk and quietly planned how to go after the gang. The drop off point was just outside the city at a shopping mall which had been closed years ago for remodeling only to have never been opened again. There were a number of entrances in but it was unclear where in the mall the trade would happen. His best bet was just to arrive and find them once he got there. The hours passed by slowly until John finally decided he could leave without arousing suspicion.

"Don't do it."

John closed his eyes in irritation. Of course, nothing ever went the way he wanted them to when he had a robot as his damn watchdog. Dorian stood over him as he logged off his computer and prepared to head out. His synthetic partner had a stern look on his face but John continued to pull on his jacket. "And just what is it that I'm doing?" John asked.

"C'mon, man." Dorian crossed his arms over his chest. "The Chief said you couldn't go after your lead and you've been secretly plotting all day. You're obviously not just going to let it slide."

"Oh, good. It's learning," John commented snidely and pushed past him.

"And I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are."

“Or I can always just go tell Maldonado where you're going right now."

John heaved out a sigh and pursed his lips.”No need to be such a dick.” He motioned for Dorian to follow and John could practically hear Dorian grinning with smug delight.

+++

It was clear almost as soon as they entered the mall that something was wrong.

The two of them made their way through the employee entrance and into what appeared to have once been a teen clothing store when John felt a shift inside himself. Heat curled up from his gut, flowing into the rest of his body, and he shivered despite himself. He turned to look at Dorian who just lifted an eyebrow at John's concerned look. "Everything okay, man?" 

John nodded, giving his head a shake, and proceeded down the aisle of empty hangers and naked mannequins. The feeling continued to spread and it twisted into something that caused his face to flush. "Your heart rate is way up, John," Dorian informed him from behind.

"No shit," John bit back, but his voice was breathy. "Synthetic, scan for any foreign airborne substances."

Dorian muttered under his breath about John's choice of words but paused nonetheless to begin his scan."Picking up traces of....” He narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment before continuing, “a sort of bioengineered aphrodisiac."

The two of them exchanged looks of confusion before the sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway. They moved quietly and ducked behind a display of tank tops, guns poised to shoot. There were four, maybe five, members carrying duffel bags filled with either cash or the narcotics. But John was more focused on the respirators that they wore over their noses and mouths. Another gang member appeared holding what appeared to be some sort of dry ice machine. It certainly wasn't dry ice though considering the way John's body reacted to the contents it was spilling out. And John knew Dorian's readings of it being an aphrodisiac were correct based on what John was feeling when the gas drifted closer to them.

The arousal worsened with each step the gang took towards them until eventually John's knees began to wobble and he was forced to brace himself against the shelf as he panted. Dorian came up behind him, grabbing around the waist to keep him from falling, a hand placed on John’s bare wrist.

The touch sent a thrill right down John's spine.

"Get off!" John hissed, elbowing Dorian in the chest. Dorian looked slightly hurt by the action even though John knew that a blow like that would be nothing a synthetic couldn't take. Dorian grabbed John's arm again, insistently, but this time when John opened his mouth to protest all that came out was a long drawn out moan.

Both of them stood stock still. There was no way the gang didn't hear that.

Sure enough, shouts echoed throughout the dusty mall and Dorian and John wasted no time turning tail and running. They stayed low to the ground but John was finding it difficult to concentrate on getting away. His head was fuzzy and all he could do was focus on Dorian's hand on his arm, guiding him to the exit. It was so smooth and soft, too perfect for it to belong to any actual human. He wanted to touch that skin more, to see just how perfect the rest of Dorian's body really was.

"John! Stay with me!" Dorian shouted and it took all John had to look away from where their skin was touching. They burst out of the employee exit and into the parking lot. The car was parked at the far end and they sprinted when they heard the gang crash through the door behind them. Dorian flung the car door open and pushed John inside. They toppled in and Dorian quickly strapped himself into the drivers seat, stepping on the gas.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he leaned back in the passengers seat. Even though the aphrodisiac was no longer being sprayed at them John was still panting and he had to adjust himself in his pants to hide his growing erection.

"Getting you help," Dorian responded. His eyes were a steely blue and his lips pursed together as he focused on the road.

"The hospital is in the other direction."

“I know. We’re going to Rudy’s.”

“What? Why? Dorian--”

"I'm giving the orders right now and we are going to Dr. Lom,” Dorian interrupted. 

John ground his teeth together but knew that no amount of arguing would change Dorian's mind.

They drove quickly into the heart of the city, the siren blaring now that their cover was completely blown. John leaned back in his seat. He was sweating and more embarrassingly was the very clear outline of his dick through his pants. He groaned as he tried to cover it further with his jacket.

"Give me your hand," Dorian said in a hard tone. John didn't follow the command though and instead pushed his forehead against the car window. The glass was cool but it didn't give him any relief. "Give me your hand." Dorian repeated in a much gentler voice and entwined their fingers together before John could argue. "I'm going to run a check to see if I can identify what exactly is in your system."

Despite John's reluctance he found Dorian's touch strangely soothing. Everything else he did to ease his arousal was futile but Dorian's hand made it so that it was more bearable. Actually, if he was going to be honest, it made him feel _really_ good. Dorian was quiet as the skin on his face prickled with blue LEDs signalling that he was searching through the databases for a match to the substance. John breathed through his nose with loud, harsh sounding noises. He felt agitated and hot all over but where they were holding hands he felt soothed and he wanted to push his hand against Dorian more. It felt almost sexual the way their hands were touching which made no sense but John couldn't get enough of it. 

John suppressed a whine when Dorian took his hand away.

"SexX," Dorian spoke.

"Excuse me?" John gawked for a moment.

"The drug in your system, it's called sexX. It's supposed to simulate the same sort of sexual high one feels when achieving climax."

"It replicates what an orgasm feels like?" John narrowed his eyes. "This is the worst orgasm I've ever had."

The car slowed as they pulled up to Rudy's workshop. Dorian exited his side of the car and John was still fumbling with his door handle when Dorian came to help lift him out. He placed a hand on John's waist and it made John gasp. The feeling he had experienced when they had held hands resumed and John couldn't stop himself from pressing against Dorian. 

Rudy was asleep at his desk when they entered. His computers were still on, some of the monitor screens distorted with age while others appeared to be incredibly new but dirtied with fingerprints and smudges. The doctor's head was resting on his keyboard which had crumbs and dust nestled between the keys. "Doc!" Dorian called out, startling Rudy awake. He nearly fell out of his chair in his haste but was able to right himself before completely toppling over.

“What’re you doing here?” The doctor’s voice was rough from sleep and he cleared his throat before repeating, “I mean, what are you two doing here?”

“We need your help.” Dorian spoke for them and John noted there was a hint of worry in his words. “John’s been hurt.”

Dr. Lom’s eyes bulged when he saw John, who was still red in the face, panting and basically being carried. "Whoa whoa!" Rudy immediately held up his hands. "I'm not a doctor! I mean I am, technically but--"

"He's been hit with some sort of redesigned version of sexX," Dorian interrupted.

Rudy looked even more alarmed for a moment and then it clicked in his mind what Dorian was referring to. "Oh! The street drug?"

"I'm hoping you can figure out how it's been altered." Dorian placed John on the gurney where they usually woke the synthetics up and proceeded to walk over to the computer. He unwound a chord from himself and then connected it to one of the USB ports. "Here's what I've collected so far." Dorian motioned to the data that was coming up on the screen.

Rudy moved his lips as he read and nodded along with it. John could barely hear them over the noises he was making, although the techno jargon made little sense to him anyways . His groans had turned into harsh whimpers and Dorian kept glancing over with a worried look.

"Got it," Dr. Lom slapped his hands down on the desk. He spun in his chair to look at Dorian and John. "So the drug's been changed so that it only reacts the way it's supposed to when it comes in contact with an MX--or DRN in this case. And when there is no synthetic partner then it just causes torment for the human. The material that's used to create the synthetic’s skin apparently causes a chemical reaction in the human body. But if you don't complete the reaction then your symptoms worsen. Accelerated heart rate, difficulty breathing and so on."

Dorian seemed to freeze up beside the doctor. Not in a way that implied he was surprised by the news but more like what he had been dreading was true. John thought about all of Dorian’s choices that night and guessed that Dorian had already known what Rudy was going to say. Dorian had probably figured this all out back in the shopping mall when their hands had touched and John had had such an intense reaction and then only confirmed it when he was collecting the data in the car. That's probably why Dorian had insisted they go to Dr. Lom.

"So I'll just stay like this?" John barked out, frustrated with everything.

"Well, all your blood that's supposed to be flowing to your brain is flowing to your... So, you can't last like that for more than a couple of hours at this rate before you finally pass out. It's quite ingenious actually," Rudy said as he turned back to the computer. "The human is incapacitated and the only one who can help is the synthetic partner. It distracts both of the police officers at once and then the culprit can get away."

John clenched his fists at the doctor's words. "Amazing," he said bitterly before he broke into a fit of whining. His dick was now straining against his pants zipper and all he wanted to do was touch himself.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Dorian asked as he looked helplessly at John.

"It appears the only solution is for a synthetic to have sex with him..."

"What?" John gasped out as Dorian also said, "Excuse me?" in the same horrified way.

Rudy chewed his bottom lip before he spoke. "In order for John to get better, he has to reach climax and the only way he can do that is with a synthetic."

"Couldn't he just put his hand on my shoulder or something?" John asked.

"We have to make sure this thing is out of your system and to do that you need prolonged exposure and him, Dorian, inside you will help get the chemicals into your blood quickly."

John blanched as much as possible with his red face and even Dorian shuffled from foot to foot. They both looked at each other before averting their gazes again.

"Is that even possible? To have sex with a synthetic?" John asked.

Dr. Lom nodded quickly. "Of course! This series of robots was made to be as human as possible and have fully functional genitalia for intercourse. It's a good thing we woke up Dorian when we did, the newer models are smooth as glass down there."

“‘Good thing’,” John murmured bitterly, remembering his brief but memorable encounter with a nude MX. His mind was racing to think up ways to get out of sleeping with his partner but his brain was so foggy with arousal that Rudy's plan sounded more and more tempting by the second. So, with a sigh of defeat, he gave a curt nod. "Fine, let’s do it."

“Fantastic!” the doctor exclaimed which got him a withering look from both Dorian and John, shattering his enthusiasm. Rudy swallowed and then shuffled about in his chair awkwardly. "Okay, I guess I should just give you some privacy," he stuttered as he stood up and creeped towards the door. "Just, uh, be sure to clean up and--"

John released a lustful moan and the doctor practically slammed the door in his haste to leave. Silence filled the room save for John's harsh breathing. Dorian edged a little closer before taking a step back and then repeating the process. John rolled his eyes at Dorian’s nerves. "I guess we should--" Dorian began but was stopped by John growling out, "Just get over here."

Dorian moved quickly to stand at the foot of the gurney and raised his eyebrows as if to say, _Is this really okay?_. John didn't want to think this over anymore, or else he might change his mind and actually die of blue balls, so instead he moved quickly to grab Dorian by his jacket in answer.

The second John touched skin, his fingers grasping Dorian's wrist, a spark lit up in his gut. It wasn't as if the arousal went away--in fact it felt as if it was multiplied a million times more but it just felt so much better. 

Immediately he began tearing Dorian's clothes off, wanting to feel more of him. His hands worked furiously until Dorian was stripped to the waist. Smooth skin, without any blemish or flaw, was on display and John didn’t feel any sense of hesitation anymore. He took his own jacket off in a swift movement and pulled his shirt over his head. He pressed their chests together and ran his mouth over Dorian's collar bone leading to his shoulder, already beginning to whine for more. Whereas in contrast, Dorian wasn’t sweating at all but his breathing was laboured and he did have an impressive erection. 

For a moment John wanted to push Dorian away. He wasn't human, he was a synthetic. All of this meant nothing to him. His mechanics were just reacting to all of this stimulation only because they had been programmed to. Everything about him was unnatural, even what John was feeling wasn’t real it was all side effects of the drug. But he couldn't tear himself away from Dorian so instead of pushing him back he began to undo his own pants instead. "Get on the floor," John instructed with a press of teeth against Dorian's neck.

Dorian did as he was told, sitting on the hard concrete in a graceful movement. John followed eagerly, pushing his partner to lie down by placing a firm hand on his chest. He then sat himself on top of him, pants still hanging onto his ankles and his cock red and dripping. Dorian's dick bumped against his back and all John wanted to do was sit on it and ride him for hours on end. Dorian seemed to sense that.

"C'mon over here," Dorian said as he managed to sit back up and ran a hand down John's tail bone, making its way further south until he was trailing it against John's asshole. John shivered and pushed himself back on Dorian’s fingers. There was already a slickness coating Dorian's digits and John was confused for a moment but then thought if the synthetic was programmed to have sex then maybe it was also able to generate its own lube somehow. Even Dorian's dick was glossed over with some sort of lubrication but when John tried to seat himself back on it, Dorian stopped him. "Just let me prepare you first, John."

John began to growl out an argument but it turned into mewling as Dorian began to work John open. Soon his muscles began to relax and Dorian was able to coax his fingers further inside. It was difficult to tell if Dorian was really good at this or if it was just the drug making him feel this way. Probably a bit of both. The fingering continued until John couldn’t take it anymore, his head drooped on to Dorian's shoulder and his jaw went slack as Dorian rubbed against his prostate. He moved his hips in tandem until he was left shaking.

It felt as if this went on for hours on end until Dorian took his hand away and John couldn’t stop the pitiful noise that left his mouth as he _finally_ sat himself on Dorian’s cock. He sucked down a breath, wanting to move, but stopped (again) by Dorian’s hand on his stomach. John’s hips spasmed of their own accord, wanting the friction and the delicious feeling of Dorian’s dick on his sweet spot. Any other time and John would have just started rocking his hips and to hell with the consequences. But he stayed still. 

It wasn’t until the muscles in his thighs jumped and his stomach quivered that Dorian moved his hand. Nothing could stop John then, he was like a greyhound after a jack rabbit. His hips bucked furiously despite how his body protested at the movements. In the back of his mind, John was able to register how exhausted he really was but the feeling of the drug mixed with Dorian’s skin against his own was too good.

And, although it was impossible for Dorian to be feeling any sort of arousal, he was writhing underneath him. Pushing his own hips up to meet John’s and his hand moving over John’s cock. His thumb teased over John’s slit and rubbed the foreskin over the head of his cock while maintaining his powerful thrusts. He probably had some sort of research on sex downloaded from the web or something and that was why his technique was so flawless.

John found himself reaching his limit even though they had only just started. His body was already giving way and the adrenaline the only thing spurring him on. A sheen of sweat was all over his body, mouth hanging open and red in the face; he was a mess. It had been a long time since John had bottomed and he had ever been this ruthless in terms of his own need and he just knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. 

John felt himself beginning to sag, his thighs trying to squeeze Dorian’s hips and his feet moving to gain purchase on the floor. Dorian was there in a heartbeat, circling his arms around John to hold him up as his hips began to lose their rhythm. Shivers ran through his body at all the skin to skin contact.

It was too much. Dorian released some sort of fluid at his own climax and John came at the feeling inside of him. All the energy was sucked out of him and Dorian held onto John. Dorian felt so good and John was so exhausted.

+++

John walked towards his desk the next morning with as much dignity as he could muster. He may have been a little bowlegged from the night before, but there was not so much as a blush to betray his true embarrassment. Last night had been a complete failure in terms of letting the perps go and, of course, the sex with his partner.

A few officers looked up from their paperwork but John sent them a glare which made them cower. Of course Maldonado wouldn’t have kept John’s disobedience hidden from the rest of the precinct. However she definitely wouldn’t have told them all the dirty details (John certainly hadn’t when he’d given his report). But that was the problem with working with a bunch of detectives, they were pretty good at looking at all the clues and making logical guesses. Only Stahl had the guts to shout out, “How was your team building experience last night?” with a suggestive wink.

“Get back to work, detective,” John called back with a flirty grin that was really more of a snarl.

John was thankful when he finally got to his desk--except for the surprise of Dorian sitting in his seat. Head bowed, Dorian peeked up at John. He looked like a puppy expecting to get a swat from a newspaper after doing something bad.

John pursed his lips but didn’t speak for a moment. Dorian continued to look at him expectantly until John finally said in an exasperated tone, “You did good last night.” He gave Dorain a pat on the shoulder and left his hand there for a moment too long. He felt his heart beat a little faster and removed his hand.

“Thanks, man.” Dorian grinned with shining eyes and John swallowed. He could hear his blood pulsing in his ears and there was no drug in his system to blame it on. Dorian by himself was bringing on this reaction in John just by being near him and smiling.

_Oh, great._


End file.
